Don't You Worry Child
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: 6 year old Killian Jones has already seen too much sorrow following the passing of his mother, he seeks comfort from his father after a nightmare but he notices something off.


Killian awoke in the darkness of the cabin, Liam's snores echoing off the walls, his breathing heavy and brow sweaty from the nightmare he had woken from. He laid in his hammock trying in vain to go back to sleep, clutching the stuffed bear his mother had given him before she began coughing into her handkerchiefs. He gave up after some time staring at the ceiling and carefully climbed out of the hammock and went in search of his father.

"Papa?" he called, wandering down the passage to the captain's quarters. When he reached the door he knocked tentatively, he had noticed that ever since his mother's funeral his father had changed. Once a jovial and warm man, David Jones was now cold and distant; his deep brown eyes holding none of the joy that they used to.

Killian heard loud stumbling and groaning coming from behind the door before it flew open to reveal his father, hair grown long and stubble scraggly.

"Killian what are you doing lad?" David asked, blinking blearily at his son.

"I had a bad dream," Killian explained, looking down at his feet.

David sighed and bent down to pick up his young son, "Do you want to tell me about it?'

"I was out on the docks trying to find you or Liam or mama but I couldn't find any of you and people wouldn't even look at me when I tried to ask for help. And I kept thinking I saw one of you but you would keep walking away from me so I couldn't catch up. You all ignored me even when I called out to you!" Killian's eyes filled with tears as he explained.

"Hey no tears little one," David soothed wiping a tear away as it rolled down Killian's cheek, "Don't you worry child, it was just a dream. You know there will always be someone to look after you, to care for you. You will never be alone in this world."

"You swear?" Killian asked looking up at his father.

"I swear," David pulled him into a hug. Killian spotted his father's trunk over his shoulder, clothes, shoes, books and scrolls of paper looked as if they were haphazardly thrown into it.

"Papa why is your trunk out?" Killian questioned, he felt his father's shoulder tense before he pulled back and looked over at it.

"Oh uh, I was looking for something," his father scratched at his ear, "A map actually, to plot our course for the next adventure we take."

"We're going somewhere new?" Killian asked, his eyes shining with excitement at the thought of exploring somewhere new.

"Yes my boy, now let's get you back to bed. The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you can explore," his father smiled, Killian noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. David stood up, lifting Killian into his arms and carrying him back to the cabin he shared with Liam who was still sleeping soundly.

"Here, don't forget your friend," his father said as he placed Killian in his hammock, tucking Killian's bear in next to him. David stood for a moment, looking down at his son, an odd expression on his face.

"What's wrong Papa?" Killian asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask son?"

"You looked far away."

"I was just thinking about how you have your mother's eyes, they were my favorite part of her," David brushed some stray hairs out of Killian's face.

"Mine too," Killian replied.

David gave him a small sad smile, "Good night lad."

"Night papa," Killian closed his eyes as his father left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Killian!" Liam shook his younger brother awake, his voice high and frantic.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Father's gone," Liam said, Killian immediately felt his eyes fill with tears. Liam's eyes widened in shock ad pulled his little brother into his chest.

"He broke his promise, he swore to me Liam. He swore!" Killian sobbed.

"Swore what? Killian what did he say?" Liam asked.

"He-he swore th-that I wouldn't be alone, what if we get split up Liam?"

"That won't happen I promise, I will never let you down brother," Liam rubbed soothing circles on Killian's back as he cried it all out, "You will never be alone."


End file.
